Ohayo
by Cassia-chan
Summary: Por muito tempo a observou e a amou de longe,anos depois,por desfecho do destino,a reencontrou...Agora vem a duvida:Oq Fazer?Primeira fic,SessyRin!Obs:Vai ter Hentai!
1. Chapter 1

**_Inu-Yasha não me pertence: (Todos os direitos reservados)_**

_**Partes com letras normais:narração e fala dos personagens.**_

_**Partes em italico:pensamentos**_

**_Ohayo_**

A primavera em Tokio estava perfeita, as petalas de sakura forravam os parques da cidade japonesa e uma leve brisa carregava seu perfume para as narinas de um certo yokai,angustiado,atraz de uma arvore.

- Que situação patetica!!

_Agora poderia estar fazendo algo util ao inves de ficar observando uma mera,mas bela,humana,de olhos castanhos,lendo um livro qualquer, sentada em um dos bancos do parque."_

_Por que estou fazendo isso novamente???_

_Já deveria te-la esquecido,por Buda já fazia 3 anos desde o termino da faculdade e ainda não conseguia tira-la de seus pensamentos.__Seu cheiro,seu olhar,seus sorrisos,tudo permanecia em sua mente._

_Muito ironico_ - ele pensou, já que nunca havia sequer trocado um "Ohayo"...

Passou as mãos, exasperadamente, pelos longos cabelos prateados ,enquanto via a jovem fechar seu livro e olhar para o hotrizonte,seus cabelos estavam balançando com o vento e sua face estava tranquila,aquela visão fez a garganta do yokai secar.

- Estou ficando louco,so pode ser isso!!!

_O que posso fazer?Não consigo desviar meus olhos dela._

_Tão perfeita,_

_Tão bela,_

_Tão...perai ela ta olhando para mim??? O.o_

_Kuso fui descoberto!!!!!_

Ela o olhava espantada,tambem quem não ficaria,vendo um yokai de roupa social no meio de um parque as 7 horas da matina?

Todos seus pensamentos se foram quando viu aquele sorriso,ser direcionado a ele.Sentiu sua angustia aumentar e um aperto no coração sem igual!!

_Tenho que sair daqui!_

Fazendo um tremendo esforço,para manter sua expressão impassivel, deu meia volta e foi caminhando em direção ao seu carro.

_Aquilo nunva havia acontecido com ele!!!!_

Sesshoumaru Taisho,um homem frio e poderoso,dono da maior agencia de advocacia do país, apaixonado por uma humana??

-Patetico!!Rosnou.

Já estava perto do estacionamento,logo poderia sair daquele lugar.

_Um ser superior,como eu, não posso ter nenhum sentimento por uma raça tão inferior!!_

_Onde esta meu orgulho e ideais??_

_Ah sim, eles haviam desaparecido quando pois os olhos,pela primeira vez, em Rin._

_Sim esses era seu nome,Yamada Rin,foi no ultimo ano da faculdade que a conhoceu quando foi transferida da faculdade de sua cidade natal,Kyoto._

_Já havia ficado com muitas mulheres,mas não entendia o que a pequena tinha para chamar tanto sua atenção_.

_Sempre estava a observando de longe,vendo seus sorrisos e seus gestos,mas nunca falou com ela!!Seu orgulho não permitia..._

Ate que o ano acabou e eles se formaram,.depois disso nunca mais a viu,ate semana passada.

Estava atrasado para o trabalho e resolveu cortar caminho pelo parque, quando a avistou lendo seu fiel livro,aparentemente ela sempre aparecia la para andar e ler um pouco de manhã!!!

A partir daí passava todas sua manhãs observando-a.

Não gostava de admitir mas nesses 3 anos não teve um dia que não pensasse nela,pode ate parecer clichê,mas depois de tanto tempo não conseguiu esquece-la e isso o deixava frustado.

Parou na frente do carro e suspirou.

- Eu a amo!!!

Como seu ego doia ao admitir aquilo,mas amava aquela simploria humana.

_Mas o que iria fazer?Como me aproximar dela?_

_Nunca cheguei a trocar algumas palavaras com ela,como poderei conquista-la??_

_Por Buda já estava pensando em como conquista-la,o que você tem na cabeça Sesshoumaru???Você nunca falou com ela!!!!_

_Por onde posso começar??_

-Nee...ohayo!!O senhor deixou cair suas chaves.

Uma certa jovem falou enquanto tocava levemente o ombro do yokai, que estava com a cabeça abaixada ,apoiado em seu carro.

-Oro?

Ao se virar se deparou com um par de olhos brilhantes,e nisso todas suas duvidas desapareceram.

_Agora entendia,nao precisava fazer sentido,simplesmente a amava.._.

-Ohayo!

**Oieww minna!!!!!!!XDD**

**Sim sim ,finalmente escrevi minha primeira fic **

**E estranho,pq como estou trabalhando pensei que não teria tempo,mas fiz essa fic no meu trampo mesmo O.o**

**E que eu tenho uma queda por maquinas de escrever,e como não tava fazendo nada,resolvi brincar um pouco com ela ,ai surgiu essa historia!!XP**

**Não sei oq vcs acharam dela,francamente acho que não consegui me expressar como queria,tenho esse problema quando vou escrever algo,tenho um monte de coisas em mente mas não consigo transcrever para o papel ¬¬'**

**Podem falar oq quizerem,q esta mal escrita,conjugada de maneira errada,tediante,sem nexo,etc.**

**Criticas são bem vindas,mas obviamente com educação**

**Tentei deixar mais organizada possivel,italico :pensamento,letra normal: narraçao e falas.Mas se vcs n entenderem td bem XD**

**Como e a minha primeira fic oq falarem,se e que vai ter comentarios',vai ser importante para deduzir se presto ou não como ficwriter **

**Entao vamos a fic:**

**Juro,nao sei de onde tirei ela,mas queria mostrar que ate mesmo o grande Sesshoumaru pode ficar angustiado ,por causa de alguem,normalmente esse papel,nas fics,e da Rin,mas decidi mudar um pouco e ver no que da,rsrsrsr!!!XD**

**Continua???**

**Depende de vcs...**


	2. Chapter 2

**No cap anterior:**

_**Por onde posso começar??**_

- Nee...ohayo!!O senhor deixou cair suas chaves.

Uma certa jovem falou enquanto tocava levemente o ombro do yokai, que estava com a cabeça abaixada ,apoiado em seu carro.

- Oro?

Ao se virar se deparou com um par de olhos brilhantes,e nisso todas suas duvidas desapareceram.

_Agora entendia,nao precisava fazer sentido,simplesmente a amava.._.

- Ohayo!

**Capitulo 2: **

Em um apartamento sofisticado da area mais nobre de Tokio,um yokai estava deitado,de qualquer jeito em sua cama,vestia somente uma cueca boxer preta(delicia ¬),suas madeixas prateadas estavam espalhadas pelo travesseiro e seus olhos frios estavam perdidos em algum lugas do teto.

O Sol estava se pondo,dando fim a mais um dia de primavera.Uma brisa gostosa entrou pela porta da varanda fazendo sesshoumaru se arrepiar um pouco.

Não estava com a minima vontade de levantar,aquele dia tinha sido tão cansativo que a ideia de ficar na cama era tentadora.

_Sim aquele dia tinha sido cansativo,mas tambem agradavel._

_Depois de 3 anos finalmemte conseguiu conversar um pouco com Rin_

_Se surpreendeu ao saber que ela se lembrava dele,conversaram pouco,ou melhor,Rin conversou e Sesshoumaru escutou,mas mesmo assim foi agradavel.Ela se mostrou mais meiga do que imaginava e parecia muito feliz em encontra-lo._

_Foi um encontro breve,em uma manha de primavera,mas foi o suficiente para concluir o que já estava obviu._

- Eu a amo,e irei conquista-la ou não me chamo Sesshoumaru Taisho!!!!!

-...

- E impressao ou meu travesseiro ta vibrando??O.o

Levantou de sopetão e viu su celular debaixo do travesseiro vibrabdo.Voltou a deitar e atendeu o celular.

- Moshi moshi

- SESSHOUMARU ONDE 'CÊ TA??????

- Não grite Inuyasha,nao sou surdo,baka!!!!

- Keh!!Esqueceu que a nossa mãe pediu para você jantar aqui nessa noite???

- ...

- Você esqueceu ,neh??

- ...

- Dexa eu adivinhar,você tava ocupado com o seu namorado,não e???

- ...

-**Eu acertei!?!-**

**Eu acertei,nao e ?!**

**HIÁÁÁ! HAH! HAH!!! EU SABIAAAAA !! XDD**

Minha hesitação e devida a sua estupidez!!!¬¬

_Moleque _-pensou enquanto desligava o celular na cara de Inuyasha.

- Esqueci o jantar novamente,parabens Sesshoumaru! ¬¬

Olhou pra cama,suspirou,la se foi seu descanso.

Tomou um banho rapido,vestiu uma calça social preta e uma camisa branca tambem social com os 3 primeiros botões abertos,amarrou o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo baixo e calçou seus sapatos italianos,nao estava com saco para se arrumar.

Pegou suas chaves e desceu pelo elevador,muitos pescoços femininos(e acreditem,ate ** masculinos)**se torciam ao ve-lo passar pelo hall do condominio de luxo.

-Patetico,rosnou

Odiava aquilo.

Entrou no seu carro e olhou para o relogio.

_Ainda e cedo,talvez de para compra alguma coisa para mimar Izayou,assim ela não brigara comigo por ter esquecido o jantar novamente_.

Izayou não era sua mae biologica,a verdadeira tinha ido embora com outro homem quando ele tinha 3 anos.Para Inu Taisho não fora ruim,seu casamento com a mae de Sesshoumaru era arranjado por seus pais,nunca chegou a ama-la,mas para uma criança,de 3 anos, esse tipo de abandono foi algo traumatizante isso era uma das razoes para ele ser tao frio(outra era a propria personalidade mesmo)

Um ano depois Inu Taisho encontrou Izayou trabalhando em uma floricultura um pouco distante do centro da cidade,eles haviam se conhecido no colegial e logo se apaixonaram,mas como a humana era de familia humilde os pais de Inu Taisho não permitiram a uniao,separando os dois.

Mesmo depois de 4 anos separados os corações de ambos dispararam ao se reverem,e antes que percebessem já estavam juntos novamente em um relacionamento cheio de amor que deu origem a Inuyasha,seu meio irmão.

Sesshoumaru nunca a chamou de mae,durante alguns meses o único sentimento que sentia por aquela mulher era odio,mas com toda a paciencia,carinho e amor que Izayou tinha por ele,mesmo com as malcriações e com os olhares frios,ele acabou se apegando a ela e a amando como se fosse sua verdadeira mae,mas obviamente nunca falaria isso em voz alta u.u

Já estava no portao da mansao Taisho,ao contrario de muitas mansoes japonesas atuais onde se predomina a arquitetura grego-romana,esta era totalmente no estilo japones,so adaptada ocidentalmente em alguns pontos.

Entrou sem cerimonia na mansao e deu de cara com uma Izayou emburrada.

Rapidamente levando de maneira defensiva uma caixa de bombons ingleses,vendo os olhar de sua madrasta mudar rapidamente de um bravo para um brilhante.

- Sesshoumaru,meu querido,que bom que você veio!! falou pegando os bombons

- Ola Izayou-comprimentou dando um beijo na testa dela

- Vamos entrar,temos convidados

- Otimo ¬¬

Sentados em um grande sofa estavam Inuyasha,seu querido meio irmao que levaria um belo cascudo pela a insinuaçao que fez por telefone,Miroku,Sango e Kagome.

Pareciam estar em uma conversa "interessante".

POW!!!

- HENTAI!!!Ò.Ó

- Eu tambem te amo Sangozinha

- Enfim,estou feliz de poder descansar um pouco,a faculdade estava me matando,entende Kagome?Falava uma Sango que tentava sem resultado afastar a tapas, um certo monge que de 15 em 15 minutos passava a mao nela.

Inuyashya e Kagome: O.o

- E verdade Sangozinha,assim poderemos monitorar o progresso desses dois.XD

- Monitorar o que?o.õ

- Ora Inuyasha,'cê sabe,tomara que o grau de intimidade entre voces dois aumente bastante!!!XD Disse um Miroku encarando o outro casal

- Ta, mas do que voce ta falando??o.Õ

... XD

...O.õ

**MAS QUE AB-SUR-DO!!!!**

**SUA EXTREMA FALTA DE NOÇAO O TORNA TAO VULGAR QUANTO UM**

**CRIMINOSO!!!!**

**SEU TA-PA-DO!!!**

**MIL VEZES TAPADO!!!!**

**UM MOLEQUE COMO VOCE NAO TEM O DIREITO DE APROVEITAR AS **

**MARAVILHAS DA PRIMAVERA!!!JUNTE SUAS TROUXAS E PONHA-SE **

**FORA DA QUI!!!!PRA FORAAA!!!!**

Todos:O.O

- Eu já não disse que não to entendendo nada???(aura maligna ao redor de Inuyasha )

Minutos depois Miroku já estava com mais alguns galos na cabeça.

- Kagome,nao se aproxime dele!!!T.T

Kagome:O////.////O''

Todos:Miroku pare de fazer pose de novela!!! ¬¬

Ronk!!!(reproduçao pobre)

Inu-Eu não sei voces,mas eu to com fome!!XD

Iza-Calma me filho,vamos esperar a ultima convidada.

Enquanto se iniciava uma discussao de "esperar ou não a amiga de Kagome chegar"Sesshoumaru estava sentado em uma poltrona um pouco distante da confusao,no segundo "tapado" ele já resolveu se sentar.Observava a Lua com um olhar perdido.Ja havia se decidido,amanha de manha iria voltar ao parque para ver Rin,perdeu 3 anos e não iria desperdiçar nem mais um minuto.

Fechou os olhos lentamente.

Já podia ate sentir o perfume de sua pequena.

- Sakuras-sussurou.

_Era estranho pensar assim,uma pessoa tao fria como ele sonhando acordado por causa de uma mera humana._

- Grr,nao sou um fraco!!!

_Ele não iria mudar,era o mesmo yokai frio e sem sentimentos,so com os ideais um pouco mudados..._

_Não mudaria seu jeito e nunca seria surpreendido!!!_

- Rin-chan-Gritou uma Kagome euforica que tentava tirar um pode de ramem das maos do seu "amigo" hayon.

Sesshoumaru:O.o

-Gomen pelo atrazo

-Nao a problema querida,prazer sou Izayou mae de Inuyasha,e se Buda permitir futura sogra da Kagome-chan,isso quando meu filho deixar de ser lerdo

Inuyasha e Kagome:O///.///O

-Que isso mae????

-Certo certo,daijobu querido,que bom que veio Rin-chan,voce e tao bonita e comprometida???

-Nao??o.o

-Maravilha!!!Deixa eu te apresentar meu outro filho!!!! XD

-Nanii???Mas Izayou-san

Rin tentava argumentar algo,mas já estava proxima a poltrona que estava ocupada pelo dono certos olhos dourados,normalmente inexpressivos,agora surpresos.

Pensamentos da Rin:

_Kami-sama o que eu façoo??? . ''_

-Rin??

Aquela voz,conhecia aquela voz rouca ,que sempre lhe causava arrepios, e aqueles olhos dourados...

-Sesshoumaru-sama!!!

**Pronto esse foi o segunto capitulo**

**Se vcs acharam o primeiro pequeno espero q não achem esse tambem,foram so 12 paginas de rascunho**

**Como teve duas pessoas que gostaram resolvi continuar...**

**Entao esqueçam aquele final,aquilo era o final o 1 cap,ta bem??**

**Agora acho q vou postar no prox fnal de semana,vcs me esperam??rsrsrsrs**

**Perdao pelos erros gramaticas, mas to quase caindo na frente do pc,to dopada de anti inflamatorio pq minha garganta inflamou...**

**Em pensar que vou ter que trampa amanha TTTT**

**Bem nesse cap resolvi mostrar um pouco a vida o Sesshoumaru e aproveitei pra introduzir outros personagens,espero q gostem!!!**

**Muito obrigada Kagome Juju e Queenrj**

**Bjs.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Cap Anterior:**_

_Kami-sama o que eu façoo??? . '_

- Rin??

Aquela voz,conhecia aquela voz rouca ,que sempre lhe causava arrepios, e aqueles olhos dourados...

- Sesshoumaru-sama!!!

_**Capitulo 3:**_

- Linda!!!

Foi a unica coisa que conseguiu pensar ao ve-la se aproximar,radiante,ao lado de sua madrasta.Usava um vestido rosa decotado,acima do joelho,que acentuava perfeitamente suas belas curvas,era simples,mas muito sexy!!Visao que causou uma "reaçao" indesejada no jovem yokai.

_Estou parecendo um moleque -_ pensou consigo mesmo quando tentava se acalmar ,para voltar ao seu estado "normal".

Mas essa tentativa foi em vao,ao sentir a humana pular em seu colo e abraça-lo com carinho.

_Deuses me segurem,eu vou agarra-la aqui mesmo!!!_

Aquele perfume e as palavras meigas que ela pronunciava de felicidade,por te-lo encontrado, estavam deixando-o desnorteado.

_Grr!!Que abraço bom..._

Todos:Ohh!!!.

Mas como nada e perfeito,quando pensou em retribuir o carinho "alguem",e como amava esse _alguem,_TINHA que interromper.

- Feh!Nos vamos comer ou não?Da para arranjarem um quarto??

Rin:Ó///.///Ò – cora

Sesshoumaru:ò.ó Inuy...

**-TAPADO!!! **Miroku gritou indignado com o amigo.

Nao sabia se ficava bravo com o irmao ou com aquele maldito monge que o interrompeu.

Miroku: Seu TA-PA

POW!!!

- Não me chame de tapado seu hentai!!!ò.ó

- Ninguem me curte T.T

Todos:Ele ta certo Inu,voce estragou o clima ¬¬

Olhou pros lados desentedido e fitou a mae:

- O que eu fiz mamae??i.i

- TTTT

Sesshoumaru e Inu:Mae?õõ

-Digo...voces já se conheciam?Secando as lagrimas( la se foi seus netos Izayou san)

-Nos estudavamos juntos na faculdade uns anos atraz,mas nunca haviamos conversado,ate hoje que nos reencontramos em um parque por ai- Dizia Sesshoumaru,ao mesmo tempo que observava uma Rin acanhada em um canto,um tanto corada pelo acontecimento anterior.

_Adoravel!!_Com esse pensamento,deu um dos seus raros sorrisos de lado,que não foi despercebido por Izayou.

_Essa historia ta mal contada,o Sesshoumaru esta escondendo alguma coisa de mim,essa menina não e uma simples conhecida para ele-_Bem agora que a Rin-chan chegou vamos jantar?-_Vou descobrir oq vc esconde meu filho,a se vou._

Inuyasha:Aleluiaaaa!!!!

Kagome:Menos Inu ¬¬

O jantar foi calmo tirandoalguns ataques de furia,combinados com sequencias de tapas,vindos de Sango que tentava se afastar do monge que cismou que queria um beijo da moça.(sim coitada ela so tenta pq o Miroku ta impossivel nessa fic XD)

- Ja disse que não seu hentai!!ò.ó

- So uma bitoquinha .

- Nao Ò///.///Ó

- Bitoquinhaaa.

**Alguns minutos depois:**

-BitoquinhaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaA!!!!!.

POW!!!

**Aguardem por favor,cenas de violencia gratuita**

- Baka... Dizia a moça,depois de por a lapide em cima do corpo inerte do jovem hentai.

- Voce não exagerou Sango?O.o Perguntou Kagome.

- Imagina

Miroku:Eu amo elaaaa!!! xx

Inu: Ai ai...¬¬'

Enquanto isso no jardim da mansao Taisho:

O ceu de Tokio estava forrado de belas estrelas e uma jovem,que tinha fugido da confusao anterior,suspirava sonhadoramente:

- Seria tao bom se ele estivesse aqui ao meu lado...

- Ele quem pequena? Sesshoumaru sussurou em seu ouvido,apos afundar sua mao pelas madeixas castanhas da morena.

Rin colocou a mao no coraçao ao ouvir a voz masculina.Sesshoumaru riu da moça.

- Desculpe,nao quis te assustar. Falou acariciando seus cabelos e a puxando para mais perto dele.

A sentiu estremesser com o carinho,e ficou muito satisfeito com isso.

- Se...Sesshoumaru sa-ma o que faz aqui??

- Isso importa?Estou te encomodando pequena? Fazendo mensao de sair.

- Na...nao onegai fique!!Disse pegando sua mao.

Esse ato alem de alivia-lo,o fez ter coragem de avançar um pouco o sinal,se aproximando mais de Rin.

- Me diga Rin,de onde voce conhece a Higurashi?Falou aos sussurros.

Mal ele sabia o quanto aquilo estava a deixando desnorteada.

- E...eu sou prof...professora na escolinha onde o irmao dela estuda-_Ufa consegui falar alguma coisa._

_- _Professora?Como se fizemos direito juntos?

_- _Eu fiz faculdade de pedagogia depois,Sesshy.

- Sesshy?o.õ

- O///.///O Gomen,saiu sem querer,eu...

- Tudo bem – a interrompeu – Pode me chamar como quizer.

-...

- Continue!!A incentivou.

- Ah sim,entao...eu não queria fazer direito no final das contas,mas me submeti a essa experiencia por uma vontade que não era minha.

- ...

-Eu tinha ido embora de Kyoto por que não aguentava mais viver com eles,todos os dias eu tao maltratada que acabei fugindo.Disse a moça emocionada,com certeza aquelas lembranças ainda a machucavam.

-Quem?

-Meus tios...

-E foram eles que te obrigaram a fazer direito?

-Nao eu fiz por vontade propria,era uma promessa que tinha feito aos meus pais,eles queriam que me tornasse advogada.

-E onde eles estao agora?

-Nao sei,eles partiram para o alem a muito tempo atraz.Disse com um sorriso triste.

-...Sinto muito!!

Lentamente se aproximou mais dela e a abraçou por traz afagando seus cabelos.

-Sabe as vezes fico pensando,sera que eles sentem orgulho ao me ver la de cima??Perguntou olhando para cima com um semblante triste.

-Tenho certeza que sim,voce fez o que achou certo para sua vida,eles tem orgulho de vc.

Ela sorriu aliviada e se acomodou melhor nos braços do yokai ,que estava sentando na grama do jardim e a levando junto.

Um silencio agradavel se instalou no lugar.Nao era necessario falar mais nada,ele conseguiu entende-la.

Ficaram somente sentindo o calor que o outro emanava,sentados,observando o ceu estrelado.

-Sesshoumaru sama?

-Hai?

-Arigato!!

**Como prometido aki esta a fic**

**Minha semana foi tao corrida,ainda bem que vou ficar 4 dias em casa XDD**

**Pra ter ideia minha garganta so melhorou tomando bezetasil,minha bunda ta doendo ate agora,hauahuhauahuah!!!! XP**

**Vcs acharam minha tentativa de comedia boa??Se acharem continuo essas cenas malucas com participaçoes malucas do Miroku XDD**

**No final das contas to no meu 3 cap,ea Mitzrael girl não leu minha fic TTTT**

**Queria sua opiniao amigaa,mesmo se não achar boa,gostaria de saber sua opiniao**

**Muito obrigada pelas leitoras que estao acompanhando,qdo estiver com mais tempo responderei de maneira mais correta.**

**Obs:Meu irmao me deu um alerta sobre meu travessao,nao deveria ser esse tracinho nas falas,mas pra mim isso era um travessao XP**

**Emfim,mesmo tando meio "errada" essa colocaçao vou continuar com o tracinho,para os caps não ficarem muito diferentes...**

**Oq vcs acham?**

**Dps me falem oq??**

**Review Onegaiiii!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Bjs**

**já ne...**


	4. Chapter 4

**No capitulo interior:**

Ficaram somente sentindo o calor que o outro emanava,sentados,observando o ceu estrelado.

- Sesshoumaru sama?

- Hai?

- Arigato

**Capitulo 4:**

Já passava das 11 horas e na mansão dos Taisho os presentes tentavam acalmar Izayou que estava preocupada com a demora de seu marido.

- Não fique tão preocupada Izayou-sama,logo Inu Taisho ira chegar.Afirmava Kagome.

- Mas Inu Taisho nunca demora tanto para chegar e sempre liga para avisar que ira se atrazar!

- Ele deve ter ficado preso no trabalho,mae!

- Concordo com o Inuyasha,não fique tao preocupada,isso ira te fazer mal.Não e verdade Miroku?

Perguntou Sango para o "nada" O.o

Todos:Miroku?

Não muito longe,ou melhor,do lado de Sango estava Miroku deitado confortavelmente em um dos finos sofas da mansão,tirando um belo cochilo.

- Sangozinha!¬

Todos:**MIROKU**!!!ò.ó

- Aieee!!!!!!! Gritou o monge que caiu de cara no chao com susto que levou.

- Como voce pode dormir numa hora dessas?!?Ò.Ó

- Mas já possou das 11 horas,estou com sono Sangozinha!T.T

- Se voces não repararam minha mae não esta muito bem.Reclamou Inuyasha.

A mae de inuyasha estava com um semblante triste,ja era para seu marido ter chegado a 2 horas atraz e seu celular não atendia,isso despertava muita preocupaçao na jovem senhora.Foi tirada de suas divagações quando sentiu alguem pegar suas maos delicadamente.

- O que aconteceu?Perguntou Miroku.

Ela explicou brevemente a razao de sua preocupação,e ele a ouviu atentamente.

- Entendo,perdão pelo comentario,mas a senhora e muito bondosa.

- Por que bondosa?Perguntou curiosa.

-Por que se meu marido tivesse desaparecido do nada provavelmente pensaria em algo negativo sobre esse sumisso,mas a senhora não pensa assim,já que confia nele,isso mostra que e uma mulher compreensiva e bondosa.

- Arigato Miroku-kun!

- De nada!E pense assim,sempre tem a alternativa de nós nos casarmos!!!XD

-...o.o

-...XD

Inuyasha e Sango:**MIROKU**!!!ò.ó

Izayou ria do comentario do mange que tentava fugir de seu filho e da jovem Nakoto.Sabia que ele tinha falado aquilo de proposito,para alegra-la um pouco,a fim de esquecer os problemas momentanios.

_Sem duvida,ele tambem e uma pessoa muito bondosa-_Afirmava com carinho a qualidade do jovem que conhecia desde pequeno

-Hentai!!!

_So precisa ter mais juizo . _Concluiu

No jardim Sesshoumaru observava a jovem adormecida em seus braços,estavam sentados a um bom tempo e acabou adormecendo.

Aquele desabafo,que surgiu do nada,surpreendeu o yokai,nunca havia imaginado que uma pessoa tao meiga como Rin poderia ter sofrido tanto e continuar sorrindo.Perder os pais e ser maltratada por parentes deveria ser algo muito dificil para uma adolescente,sem duvida ela era forte de espirito e merecia admiraçao.

A sentiu envolver seus braços em seu pescoço e falar algumas coisas sem nexo.

Nem em seus sonhos imaginou poder ficar assim com seu amor secreto.Sabia que não dependia dele,somente o destino iria revelar se Rin iria ou não corresponde-lo,ate la tentaria se aproximar ao maximo dela,para ao menos ter sua amizade e poder estar ao seu lado.Depois da conversa que tiveram,ele tomou conciencia que conquistar-la não era facil,se apaixonar levava certo tempo,ja que esse sentimento se aflora aos poucos.

Faria de tudo para te-la,mas seria paciente,esperaria o tempo necessario.

Com esse pensamento a pegou no colo,com cuidado,e foi em direçao a mansão.

Ela estava tao inrresistivel em seu colo que o yokai se segurou para não fazer algo idiota.

- Paciente,este Sesshoumaru sera paciente!!!Repitia o "mantra"varias vezes para se controlar,nao iria se levar facilmente pelos seus sentimentos,tinha que ter seu auto controle,oras!!!

Depois de controlado entrou se arrependendo depois ao ver a nova "Cena".Miroku correndo de um lado para o outro,balançando os braços,gritando_"O que foi que eu fiz agora??"_para Sango e Inuyasha que corriam atraz dele com olhares,digamos,um tanto assasinos.

- Kami me diga o que esse Sesshoumaru fez para o senhor para por esse monge maluco em minha vida?!?Perguntava um Sesshoumaru revoltado para..."cima"??õ.õ

Andou em direçao a sua madrasta,que se matava de rir, ignorando o pega-pega.

- Izayou?

- Ah,ola querido, Rin-chan adormeceu?Deve estar cansada...

- Voce poderia arranjar um quarto para ela?Perguntou estranhando o olhar que Izayou lhe lançou

- Claro,vou pedir para Kaede me ajudar.

Viu a madrasta de retirar calmamente,sabia que ela planejava alguma coisa,aquele olhar não o enganava.

Colocou Rin em um dos sofas e se sentou na beirada do mesmo, afagando lhe os cabelos sem perceber um grupo o observando.

- Nunca o vi agir assim,nem parece o Sesshoumaru que conheço.O.o

- Nao diga isso Inuyasha.Repreendeu Kagome

- Sabe Kagome foi bom voce ter convidado sua amiga - comentou Miroku - os olhos dele ganharam um certo "brilho",nao acham?

- Como assim?

- Como assim,como assim Kagome???ó.ò

- Aff...dexa quieto Mi-kun

Antes que a conversa tivesse continuidade pode se ouvir a porta sendo aberta e uma voz receosa se mostrar presente.

- Izayou?Chamou um yokai com um semblante cansado,tinha as madeixas prateadas presas em um alto rabo de cavalo e tinha os mesmos olhos dourados de Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha.

- Pai aonde o senhor estava?Mamae estava preocupada!!Perguntou Inuyasha indo em sua direçao.

- Boa noite meu filhote . Falou acariciando a cabeça do filho,que já se encontrava ao seu lado.

- Pai,não começa!!!!ò.ó

- Hai hai,voce não e mais criança,boa noite meninos – comprimentou os convidados recebendo um boa noite de volta- Diga me onde esta sua mae?

- Feh!Foi arrumar um quarto para Rin

- Mas quem e Rin filho?Voce não gosta da Kagome?

- Oras!!!Hoje voces tiraram o dia para me irritar,neh???O///.///O

A Rin e aquela que esta deitada no sofa sendo mimada pelo Sesshoumaru!!Disse apontando para o sofa onde o casal estava.

Sesshoumaru ainda não tinha percebido a presença de seu pai,estava mais concentrado em acariciar os cabelos de "sua " Rin.

Inu Taisho gostou do que viu,seu filho nunca chegou a ser carinhoso com alguma namorada,aquela cena o alegrou depois de um dia cansativo de trabalho.Mas agora o que mais o preocupava era sua esposa,com certeza estava brava por não ter ido ao jantar,como poderia se desculpar,Kami?

- **I-nu-Tai-shoo!!!!**

_Ferrou - _Oi meu amor!!'

**2 minutos depois**

**- **Voce sabe o quanto eu estava preocupada?!?Perguntou pulando no pescoço do marido e distribuindo lhe beijos pelo rosto.

- Sinto muito querida,fiquei preso no trabalho,nao queria te preocupar!Disse retribuindo os carinhos com muito gosto.

Mas como nada nessa vida e perfeito(e sua querida escritora esta com muito sono)

Tiveram que interromper a sessao love ao ouvir a governanta chamar.

- Senhora Taisho?

- Ah sim Kaede?

- O quarto para Rin sama já esta pronto.

- Otimo,obrigada Kaede,Sesshoumaru querido?

- Oro? - se dando conta da presença do pai – Pai?So chegou agora?

- Voce estava tao distraido velando o sono da moça que não me percebeu!Falou Inu Taisho com um sorriso travesso nos labios.

Sesshoumaru finalmente percebeu que todos o observavam e por incrivel que pareça(ate eu não acreditei)ele corou levemente!

- ...

- Voce poderia leva-la ao quarto filho?Perguntou Izayou

- Hai.A pegou novamente no colo e foi em direçao as escadas,sendo observado ate desaparecer da sala de estar

**Silencio**

**Minutos depois:**

Kagome e Sango:Kawaii!!!!!!!XDD

Inuyasha:Bla!¬¬

**No segundo andar:**

Entrou no quarto sem pressa,que estava somente iluminado pela Lua.Deitou a jovem na cama e a fitou demoradamente.

Se o dia havia sido cansativo aquele jantar não podia ter uma denominaçao,mas valeu a pena,conseguiu conhecer melhor o passado de Rin e pode apreciar sua compania por algumas horas.

O cheiro de sakuras invadiu o ambiente e havia varias petalas caidas no chao do quarto,algumas flutuavam no ar e dançavam com o vento...

Era uma bela visao,principalmente combinada com a presença de sua pequena, adormecida em volta das petalas.

Sentiu novamente aquele aperto no coraçao,ao ve la tao perto, mas sem poder te la!!

_Por enquanto,so por enquanto!!!Irei te esperar pequena!!!Ate voce me querer tanto quanto eu te quero!!_

_E melhor tomar um ar, vou deixa-la dormir em paz..._

A observou por mais uns minutos e se aproximou lentamente de seu ouvido.

_- Aishiteru_!!

Se despediu sussurando e beijando a testa da jovem humana e se retirando do aposento.

Não percebeu as lagrimas que caiam discretamente dos olhos de sua pequena,que não acreditava no que tinha escutado.

- _Aishiteru mo_,Sesshoumaru sama!Sussurou antes de se entregar ao sono.

**Final meloso,neh?Hhuaauhuahahauhauhaha**

**Mas ficou bonitinho,nao acham**

**Perdao pela demora,tava sem inspiraçao,e ao inves de descansar no natal so me cansei...¬¬'**

**O capitulo 3 mal teve review T.T,vcs não gostaram dele????**

**To morrendo de sono mas postei,agora vamos ver se vcs irao gostar...(medo)**

**Obrigada as meninas que me mandaram review,mandem mais!!!!!!!Assim eu me animo XDD**

**Bjs.**


	5. Chapter 5

**No cap anterior:**

Aishiteru mo Sesshoumaru sama!!Sussurou antes de se entregar ao sono.

**Capitulo 5**

Não muito longe da mansão dos Taisho, nas ruas desertas da cidade, Sesshoumaru retornava ao seu apartamento. Eram 3 da manha e já deveria estar na cama dormindo, acordaria as 6 horas para uma reunião na empresa e deveria acordar bem disposto.

Mas por distração, acabou perdendo a hora conversando com seu pai ate tarde e esqueceu que deveria acordar cedo.

E para piorar a situação, Inuyasha e Miroku não paravam de fazer insinuações sobre o seu "relacionamento"com Rin.O infernizaram tanto que acabaram estirados no tapete da sala, como duas largartixas no meio da estrada no Sol, de tantos cascudos que levaram .

Queria chegar em casa e dormir logo, para no dia seguinte poder ver "sua" Rin .Ve-la deitada, ao redor das petalas, sendo iluminada pela luz do Luar, fez um desejo incontrolavel despertar em seu ser,a ponto de ter que se retirar com a desculpa de deixa-la descansar em paz, para não cometer um deslize.

Os labios da moça estavam tão convidativos, que fez o maximo para manter a razao . Mas parecia que estar ao lado de Rin já era o bastante para perder o controle.

Ela era um imã que o atraia cada vez para mais perto de si!!

Parou o carro no sinal vermelho e encostou o cabeça no volante para relaxar.Seus pensamentos estavam a mil.Nao conseguia para de refletir.

_Angustia..._

Era o sentimento que prevalecia em sua alma nos ultimos tempos .Encarar seus sentimentos, amadurecer seus ideais e jogar fora seus preconceitos era muito para "1 dia".

Talves não tenha sido em 1 dia, provavelmente essa mudança acorreu sem ele mesmo preceber.Mas era estranho se acostumar com isso.

No passado nunca largaria sua razao por sua emoção, principalmente se havia ou não mulher no meio.

_Penso logo Existo!!! _

Como gostava dessa frase...

Mas isso mudou, muitas coisas mudaram, quando viu pela primeira vez a pessoa que seria dona de seus pensamentos pelo resto dos anos seguintes.

Tudo nela o encantava, o jeito de falar, o olhos brilhantes,a meiguisse, o sorriso alegre, tudo!!

Sem perceber já estava apaixonado,nao tinha um dia na faculdade que não a observava.

Ficou 1 ano nas sombras,somente a observando sem admitir o sentimento que crescia em seu interior.

_Refeletindo sobre o passado e quando enchergo o quanto fui orgul..._

Barulho??

**Bi Bi Bi!!!!!!!**

- Nani? Se perguntou ao ver que ainda estava parado no farol,que já não estava mais vermelho.

- Sai da frente baka!!!-Gritou o motorista-Vai sair ou não mocinha??

- Grrr!!!!!! Rosnou para o motorista, logo atras dele, que se encolheu de medo atras do volante.

Não perdeu tempo respondendo algo para o idioa,trocou de marcha e foi em direção as seu edificio.

_Nisso que da ficar refletindo enquanto dirije,estou muito distraido de uns tempos para ca!!! _Pensou

Depois de alguns minutos,ja estava em seu edificio,mais precisamente no elevador, aguentando a agradavel musica que invadia o ambiente.

_La la la la..._

_I love you_

- O que eu fiz para merecer isso???

_Le le le le..._

_I love youu_

- Não irei me irritar!!ò.ó

_Li Li Li Li..._

_I love YOUUUU_

_**Minutos depois**_

- Musica idiota!!!! Reclamou exasperado, depois de quebrar a caixa de som onde tocava a "agradavel" musica.

Se dando conta do que fez,sentiu uma gota escorrendo pela face,com certeza o sindico não iria gostar disso.Olhou por um tempo o estrago que fez e concluiu:

- Ninguem vai reparar mesmo,vao dar graças a Kami isso sim!!!!

Entrou em seu apartamento rapidamente despindo tudo que tinha no corpo e se jogando na cama,estava cansado demais.

Provavelmente Rin não apareceria no parque de manha,por ter adormecido na casa de seus pais,entao tinha que achar outra maneira de encontra-la no decorrer do dia,so precisava saber como.

Ficou na cama rolando de um lado para o outro ate adormecer.

**Na mansao dos Taisho:**

No quarto principal da mansao, um casal, que já estava confortavelmente deitado,trocava caricias e beijos ardentes cheios de saudade.

- Inu...

- Te quero Izayo,te quero agora!!! Falou Inu Taisho,após ouvir o gemido da esposa,se posicionando em cima dela com um olhar faminto e a beijando ardentemente, já muito exitado.

- Mas vc não estava cansado?!? Perguntou com a voz mole de prazer

- Para vc eu nunca estarei cansado meu amor. Disse beijando o pescoço da esposa.

_Kami eu amo esse yokai._Pensou Izayo_.Essa noite vai ser longa._

Horas se passaram e o Sol já nascia no Oriente. Muitas familias acordavam e os passaros já cantavam,uma cena linda, nao?Para um Yokai que perdeu o horario não era nada lindo!!!

Esqueceu de programar a merda do despertador e não chegaria a tempo na reuniao.

- Kuso!!!

Tomou um banho rapido,vestiu seu terno,pegou suas chaves e saiu correndo para o estacionamento.

- Seja o que Kami quizer!!!

**Em um engarrafamento no centro da cidade:**

- O que vc tem contra mim ser inquisitor??? Gritava o yokai revoltado para, novamente, o "nada".

- Oito horas,como pode ter transito as 8 horas da manha??Teria sido melhor ter ficado na cama.

Mas logo mudou sua opiniao ao avistar uma bela jovem, dona de longos cabelos castanhos, com uma calça jeans escura, com uma blusa de manga comprida decotada e sapatos de salto alto atravessar faixa de pedestres rapidamente.

- Rin?? Murmurou.

Sabe se la como,manobrando da maneira mais inapropriada possivel, Sesshoumaru saiu do engarrafamento e começou a seguir a jovem.

Ela parecia com pressa,mas não chegava a andar muito rapido,provavelmente por estar de salto.A seguiu sorrateiramente, observando de longe seus movimentos,ate que posicionou o carro do lado dela e perguntou:

- Quer uma carona pequena???

Segurou-se para não rir ao ve-la do outro lado da calçada,com os olhos arregalados,devido ao susto.

- Te assustei?

- Não imagina Sesshoumaru Sama!! Disse meigamente se aproximando depois de se recuperar do susto.

- Sesshoumaru.

- Nani?

- Sesshoumaru,so me chame pelo primeiro nome,tire esse "sama",nao sou tao velho!

Resmungou dentro do carro.

- Ah, claro!!

- Entao quer uma carona? Perguntou novamente fazendo um olhar sedutor deixando a pobre menina corada.

- Não se preocupe,nao precisa!!

- Entre!! Ordenou

- Hai!! Disse amendrontada.

O caminho foi em um silencio desconfotavel,havia troca de olhares,mas nenhum sabia o que falar.

- Sesshoumaru?

- Sim?

- Como o senhor,digo,voce sabe que eu iria vir por este lado se nao te guiei??Perguntou curiosa

Ele sorriu misteriosamente e se virou para ela, quando parou o carro na frente da escola.

- Se-gre-do!!

- Oras seu malvado!!Deixa eu nem queria saber mesmo.

Fez um biquinho de dengo para o yokai,sem suspeitar da reaçao que isso traria.

Fora tao rapido...

Sem perceber foi puxada para o colo do jovem yokai, encontrando os labios dele que roçavam levemente nos seus, quando perguntou com uma voz rouca:

- Nao quer saber mesmo, minha pequena??

Não conseguia pensar em mais nada,alem do sabor de sua Rin,era tao delicioso,parecia baunila com morangos.Queria mais,um rocar de labios não era o suficiente para ele.Queria senti-la!!

Quando ia tentar um contato mais "profundo" alguem bateu na porta sa janela do carro os interronpendo.

- Rin voce esta ai?

Quando a moça de cabelos ruivos, presos em uma maria chiquinha, viu a burrada que fez logo se desculpou e saiu correndo de la corada.

Era possivel ver uma gota escorrendo pela face de Rin, de tao sem graça que ficou com o flagra.

Um silencio se estalou no ambiente,e so se via Sesshoumaru e Rin olhando na direçao que a moça constrangida seguiu com cara de espantados.

Ao reparar que estava no colo de Sesshoumaru,sentindo aquelas maos fortes acariciarem suas costas e aqueles labios tocarem sua boca,Rin corou feio um tomate e logo,para tristesa do Yokai,se retirou de seu colo abrindo a porta do carro e se pondo em pe,pedindo inumeras desculpas.

Como se não tivesse acontecido nada o yokai resolveu fazer algo que ja deveria ter feito a muito tempo.

- Rin,quer almoçar comigo essa tarde??

- Nani?Almoçar?o.o

- Isso e um sim? Arriscou.

- Ah,sim sim!! (Sim ela esqueceu de tudo oq aconteceu antes)

- Otimo -deu um sorriso satisfeito- te pego depois do expediente,ta bom para vc?

- Logico,esta otimo,ate mais tarde Sesshy! Se despediu sorridente.

- Ate!!

Esperou ela entrar na escola e levou as maos aos labios com um sorriso bobo e sonhador na face.

_Quase,foi por pouco que não te beijei pequena, mas da proxima vez não tera quem nos interrompa!!_

Com esse pensamento,e um sorriso no canto da boca, ligou seu carro e foi a caminho do trabalho,ansioso,para ter seu primeiro encontro com Rin.

**Olaaa!!!!!!!!!**

**4 Reviews...mas foram muito melhores do que 10 ou 20 XDD**

**Finalmente a Mitz mandou um comentario,obrigada lindah,pelas dicas!!!**

**Jeh chan vc aki???Legal!!!!3**

**Entao realmente as dicas da Mitz foram otimas e vou seguir a maioria,para a qualidade da fic melhorar.E vc pode me infernizar em qualquer canto,huahauhauahuahu!!!!**

**Elantriel:que bom q vc gostou do ultimo cap,ainda bem q não ficou meloso,pode ter certeza a Izayo ainda vai aprontar muito,huahauhauhauahuha!!!Obrigada por ler !!XDD**

**Entao vamos a fic:**

**Resolvi fazer algumas mudanças,tentei melhorar minha narraçao e diminui 90 os smiles para dar ao texto uma imagem mais "culta" mas não menos divertida.**

**FICOU BOM??????**

**E sim eu fui malvada,era para ter hentai Iza/Inu mas deixei para outro dia,para ter um gostinho de kero mais!!!huahauhauhauhauhauha**

**Deixei um pedido numa comunidade no orkut,para que as leitoras da minha fic dessem sua opiniao se devo ou não reescrever essa fic,nem preciso falar que passei raiva,neh?¬¬**

**So 2 pessoas deram sua opiniao,as outras nem se deram ao trabalho de ler direito e so ficaram cobrando postagem!!!!Que raivaaaa!!!!Fiquei muito decepsionada(perdao e assim q escreve??O.o)**

**Mas no final das contas parece q ninguem concordou/discordou da ideia de reescrever a fic,entao acho q eu mesma vou ver se vale ou não a pena(acho q não e para tanto a ponto de reescreve la, mas...) se vcs(leitoras do )quizerem dar sua opiniao,por favor o façao.**

**Espero que o cap 5 tenha ficado bom,qualquer reclamaçao e so clicar naquele botaozinho gay aki de baixo,hauhauhauauhauhauahua!!!!**

**Deixem uma escritora cega feliz!!!!Reviews!!!!**

**Bjs meninas!!!**

**Já ne...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 5 :**

A arte japonesa e reconhecida pela sua levesa e beleza,que ao olha-la se obtem uma grande paz de espirito. Já o japoneses são conhecidos por sua paciência e respeito, sendo assim, o povo que menos tem chance de obter uma doença cardíaca.

Agora o que isso implica a Sesshoumaru?

Sim você acertou!!Absolutamente NADA!!

Se ele fisesse parte desse povo paciente não estaria, no momento, quase tendo um ataque cardiaco pela simples razão do relógio, que estava pendurado na parede de frente para ele não chegar no bendito 2 !

Que se faça todas as provas possiveis:ele tinha certeza absoluta que aquele relógio estava armando contra ele para não sair com Rin.

Alem de ter chegado atrasado na reunião, teve que aturar a presença aracnidea de Naraku, um dos advogados de sua empresa, como odiava aquele homem, insuportavel seria um elogio para tal ser.

Como ele tinha muita influência com os clientes da empresa, despedi-lo estava infelismente fora de questão.

A reunião demorou em torno de 3 horas e nesses 180 minutos, Naraku so sabia falar o quanto era merecedor de uma aumento.Afinal ele tinha ganhado muitos casos durante o ano e bla bla bla...

Resumindo, foram as 3 horas mais torturantes de sua vida.

Agora estava sentado em sua confortavel poltrona, com uma cara de poucos amigos, encarando o relógio que estava pendurado na parede de seu escritorio.

Normalmente saia da empresa as 8:30 da noite, mas como iria almoçar com Rin resolveu sair as duas horas da tarde e ficar de folga pelo resto da tarde,afinal fazia anos que não tirava uma folga.

A levaria para um restaurante calmo, não muito proximo do centro conturbado de Tokio.

Passou a reunião inteira planejando como seria seu "encontro" com Rin. Estava um pouco ansioso mesmo não demonstrando.

Deu um suspiro impaciente,queria chegar logo em seu apartamento e tomar um banho para depois buscar a jovem humana.

Olhou novamente para o relógio e respirou aliviado ao ver o ponteiro no numero dois. Rapidamente pegou suas coisas e se retirou de seu escritorio.

- Boa tarde Sesshoumaru sama.

- Boa tarde Kagura san, poderia me dar licença? Perguntou impaciente para sua secretaria.

- Ah... sim senhor! O senhor ira voltar que horario?

- Amanha,tirarei o resto do dia de folga. Respondeu esperando o elevador chegar, com esperança de se livrar daquela mulher.

- Folga?O senhor ira para algum lugar? Perguntou desconfiada e com uma ponta de ciumes.

Parou de observar o elevador e encarou a mulher ao seu lado, de fato era uma bela yokai com olhos vermelhos e um corpo escultural, que deixaria qualquer homem aos seus pes. Mas não o atraia em nenhum aspecto.

Não fazia muito tempo que a contratou, mas já estava arrependido.Era uma mulher muito intrometida e interesseira, tipo que repudiava.

Viu as portas do elevador se abrirem e adentrou nele se virando para responde-la.

- Não que seja de sua conta Kagura,mas já que esta tão curiosa vou para um encontro com minha futura namorada. Provocou

Portanto resolvi tirar a tarde de folga,se não tem mais nenhuma pergunta pare de se meter na vida dos outros e volte para o seu trabalho ! Concluiu vendo as portas do elevador se fecharem sem perder a cara de tacho de sua secretaria.

Agora seu dia estava completo !!

O transito não estava tão caotico como o de manha, então o trajeto para seu apartamento não foi complicado.

Eram 2:30 e tinha meia hora para se arrumar.

Tomou uma ducha e se vestiu rapidamente,escolheu uma malha branca de gola olimpica por debaixo de um sobretudo preto.Deixou os cabelos soltos e desceu para o estacionamento.

_Não posso me atrazar!!_

Enquanto Sesshoumaru costurava as ruas de Tokio, na escolinha primaria Rin estava em pânico.

Sua blusa estava totalmente manchada de tinta que um aluno, sem querer derrubou nela. Sesshoumaru chegaria a qualquer instante e já tinha feito de tudo para limpar a peça de roupa.

Lamentou não poder trocar de roupa

_Queria ficar bonita para ele. _Pensou corando.

Desistiu de limpar a blusa e observou a sala de aula com um olhar perdido.Seus alunos já tinham partido e estava sozinha com seus pensamentos.

Estava tão feliz por Sesshoumaru te - la convidado para sair, que mal podia se conter.

O jeito que ele a tratava era tão diferente tão...carinhoso.

O que sera que fez para merecer esse tratamento??

Se sentou em uma das carteiras e passou os dedos distraidamente em seus labios com um sorriso sonhador.

Lembrou do quase beijo e corou furiosamente ao pensar no que poderia ter acontecido se Ayame não os tivesse interrompido.

_Mas foi tão gostoso, bem que podia ter continuado!!!_

So a lembrança daquelas mãos fortes envolvendo sua cintura a arrepiava toda!!

Parecia um sonho...

_**Sonho??**_

Seu coração doeu por um instante, com esse pensamento que acabou estragando sua alegria.

Mas se fosse realmente um sonho??Estava bom demais para ser verdade!!Nunca imaginou um dia poder sair com aquele yokai.

- E se eu fizer algo que não o agrade?? Pensou arregalando os olhos com a possibilidade.

Um homem como Sesshoumaru com certeza já teve varias mulheres, então por que foi convidar uma mera professora primaria para sair?

Sentiu o desespero ea insegurança tomarem conta de si.

"_Aishiteru"_

Sera que ele tinha dito "aquilo" da boca para fora?

Não faria sentido já que ela estava dormindo quando ele falou!

Oras que idiotice tinha que parar de ser criança,tinha que parar de se _iludir._

- Kami o que eu faço,não quero sofrer mais!!

Era errado sentir algo tão puro assim?Por que tinha que sofrer tanto sem saber o motivo?

Estava com tanto medo, mas não conseguia guardar aquele sentimento por mais tempo!!

Riu amargamente de sua infantilidade,tinha que ser menos insegura, senao não conseguiria seguri em frente.

Mergulhou de cabeça em suas duvidas que não percebeu a aproximaçao de um yokai, que no momento a olhava preocupado.

O que aconteceu para sua Rin estar assim?

Sera que fizeram algo com ela?

_Grrr...eu mato o desgraçado!!!_

Se aproximou da jovem se ajoelhando em sua frente, tocando sua face com delicadesa chamando sua atençao.

- Rin?

Mas parecia que ela não ouvia, continuava com a cabeça abaixada so se podendo ver a grossas lagrimas escorrendo pelo seu belo rosto.

- Vamos pequena olhe para mim! Pediu erguendo sua face encarando profundamente.

_Aquelas maos quentes e aquela voz,nao,não podia ser!!!_

Rin arregalou os olhos ao ver Sesshoumaru ali na sua frente a fitando misteriosamente.

- Sesshoumaru sama?Sinto muito, não vi o senhor chegar. Disse se levantando e enxugando as lagrimas discretamente.

- Já pedi para não me chamar tão formalmente,agora me conte,o que aconteceu pequena?

- Na..nada,nao foi nada so uma lembrança ruim. Mentiu

- Não minta para este Sesshoumaru! Avisou acariciando as madeixas castanhas da jovem.

Ela sorriu docemente,ele era muito carinhoso.

- Onegai não se preocupe Sessy. Tentou acalma -lo acariciando seu rosto com carinho.

- Não me peça algo impossivel. Sussurou com uma voz rouca irresistivel.

Olhou para aqueles labios rosados que imploravam por um beijo.Ela estava linda!!As bochechas estavam avermelhadas e seus olhos brilhavam mais do que nunca.

Não conseguiu resistir.Se aproximou lentamente.

Roçou seus labios nos de Rin recebendo um suspiro de aprovaçao.Aos poucos começaram a se beijar e a cada instante que passava o beijo se tornava mais envolvente.

Abraçou sua pequena apaixonadamente aprofundando o beijo a cada suspiro,brincando com a lingua da moça.Aquele gostinho de morango estava o deixando louco.

Rosnou de satisfaçao ao ouvir os suspiros e gemidos que Rin emitia por causa dos carinhos que distribuia pelo seu corpo.

Uma mão acariciava avidamente a cintura da moça, enquanto outra estava mergulhada entre as madeixas castanhas.

Sentiu sua pequena arranhar levemente seu torax e não conseguiu segurar o gemido.

Aquilo estava passando dos limites, não conseguiria responder por seus atos se continuassem por muito tempo.

Muito contra gosto interrompeu o beijo delicadamente, dando rapidos selinhos ate cessarem de vez.

_Kami que delicia!!!_ Pensou beijando o pescoço de sua amada e sentindo o doce perfume que ela tinha.

Permaneceram abraçados por alguns minutos trocando caricias.

Nao queriam se separar tao cedo.

Como era bom ficar abraçada com ele. Pensou fitando o rosto de seu "senhor" demoradamente.

- Sesshoumaru?

- Sim? Respondeu desejando beija - la novamente.

- Nosvamos almoçar ou jantar? Perguntou travessa.

- Como?

- Bem já são tres e meia da tarde. Respondeu distraidamente brincando com uma mecha prateada do cabelo do yokai.

- Entendo,entao o que sugere minha Rin? Perguntou sedutor.

- Você – começou receosa – não quer comer la em casa?

"_La em casa"????_ Pensou o yokai _ Se não consigo me controlar aqui imagina a sos na casa dela!!_

_- Voce aceita?_Perguntou esperançosa

Sesshoumaru a encarou por uns instantes que fazia uma cara de pidona, como recusar?

- Voce ira cozinhar para mim?Perguntou maroto

- Hai!! Respondeu a moça alegremente.

- Otimo,eu aceito almoçar em sua casa!!!

- Sugoii!!!!!! Rin comemorou pulando feito uma criança sendo observada por um Sesshoumaru que sorria de lado.

- Vamos? Perguntou a puxando para fora da sala,em direçao ao estacionamento da escola.

- Sim!! Respondeu andando de mãos dadas com o yokai com os olhos blrlhande de feliidade,faria uma comida bem gostasa para ele!!!

_Eu tenho que me controlar!!! TENHO_

E com esse pensamento Sesshoumaru foi em direçao ao seu carro, acompanhado de uma Rin saltitante

**Vooolteiii !!!!!**

**Sentiram minha falta?? XDD**

**Eu concordo que duas semanas e bastante,mas e melhor demorar e postar algo que preste do que ser apressada e postar qualquer porcaria ,neh?**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOooOOoOooOo**

**Antes de mais nada preciso da ajuda de vcs:**

**Quando eu posto "Ohayo", aqui no site, a historia simplesmente não aparece na minha pagina de Inuyasha,ou seja não mostra que foi atualizada,eu nem se quer acho ela na pagina...**

**Ela ta aparecendo no "topo" da pagina qdo eu posto????O.o**

**Pelo amor de Buda alguem me ajuda,esse site ta me deixando maluca!!!**

**OoOoOoOOOOooOoOoOoOoOoOooOOOooooOoOoO**

**Sobre esse capitulo:bem eu resolvi por somente os dois nesse cap,para vcs terem uma ideia oq cada um esta sentindo,principalmente a Rin.**

**Repararam que do nada ela entra em desespero??Nao e erro não, eu faço isso de proposito para confundir mesmo XDDD**

**E para realçar o quanto os pensamentos dela podem ser confusos pela insegurança que ela sente,entenderam?**

**Espero que tenha ficado bom,a cena do beijo foi a mais dificil,mas acho q deu pro gasto**

**Certo agora vamos as respostas das review:**

_**Mitzrael Girl:**_

**Oh thank you my friend, I loved your review darling!!! **

**Ta tirando tambem sei speak English!!!**

**Huhauhauhauhauauauha**

**Nossa mas vc ate me deixou sem graça,quantos elogios to ate vermelha!!! XDDD**

**Mas toda essa evoluçao foi devido as suas otimas criticas!!!Muito obrigada lindah!!!**

**Sobre o hentai eu sei,sou muito ma,muahauhauahauhau!!!!**

**Mas relax,vai ter hentai sim!!!!Sessy/Rin, Inu/Iza e talves Inu/Kag**

**E resolvi que por enquanto não vale a pena reescrever a fic,tenho mais coisa para me preocupar...**

**Sabia qu fiz o vestibular da Uniban sem estudar, so para saber como era, e passei???**

**Eu sou FODA!!!!Huhauhauhauhauhauha**

**Valeu amiga**

**Te adoruu**

_**Uchiha Haru:**_

**Outra que me deixou sem graça XP**

**Muito obrigada pelos elogios,que bom q vc gostou da minha ideia de reverter a situaçao,pondo o Sesshoumaru para correr atraz do prejuizo**

**Sobre DESTINOS CRUZADOS,sabe aquela leitora chamada Cassia que vive te infernizando???Sou eu sua bobinha,leio sua fic a muito tempo e nem preciso falar que amo ,neh??**

**E quando vc vai continuar hein???ò.ó**

**Huahuhauahauha**

**Valeu fofah nos vemos no orkut \o/**

**_Kah Yumi_:**

**Oiew!!!**

**Vc aqui??XD**

**Logico que lembro de vc,uma das minhas primeiras leitoras no orkut,que bom q esta acoimpanhando aqui tambem!!!!**

**Nem me fala de net discada,ja passei por isso te entendo perfeitamente ¬¬'**

**Vc nem tem ideia como fiquei feliz em saber q vc leu aquelas perguntas que fiz la no orkut,a maioria das leitoras nem deram bola ,mas obrigada por sua opianiao,e muito importante para mim!!!**

**Bjs**

_**Luisa:**_

**Oiew!!!**

**Vc tambem apareceu que bom!!!!**

**Obrigada espero que continue acompanhando lindah!!!**

**Bjs**

**Certo povo,façam uma escritora que não esta mais cega FELIZ!!!!(comprei novas lente de contatoOoO XDD)**

**DEIXEM REVIEWS!!!!!**

**Apertem aquela coisa roxaAaA**

**Bjs**


End file.
